Secrets of the Keep - Torchwood Tree part 3
by Awatere11
Summary: OK .. so what happens next? I don't know either but i do know it will be epic somewhere right? Come ... see what our little ones grow into and what Ianto settles into as Jack finally stands up to his family. Love my Crumbly... and all of you, my wonderful friends, thanks for the encouragment when RL is a bit hard sometimes xxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

1

The grass was long and lush, the soft giggling as children crouched on all fours moving through it in a game of tag filled the summer air to mix with the buzzing bees that were diligently going about their daily business.

Two little girls slammed into one another, finding each other in the almost impossible to see through grass, fits of laughter as they collapsed on the ground to lay and revel in the game. The smell of the grass was amazing, as was the peppering of clover and such mixed in. This entire field was to become hay and they knew they were being a bit naughty, crushing some as they made maze-like tunnels in it but it was so much fun.

Another child appeared in the small clearing they had made rolling around, shaking his head at them but betraying his own glee as he flopped down and yawned softly, the day's fun taxing. He wore the simply clothes of a Ranger, his sister as well. Plain black. The other little girl they were sharing their afternoon with wore soft tan clothing, showing she was not of their house, clearly not of their village. Her eyes were the deepest brown pools, wide and expressive. She looked almost like one of those painting of the big eyed children, so pretty and delicate with her slender limbs seeming impossible to hold her, even as she moved gracefully as she reached out to touch his cheek, brushing off an errant grass seed before it might reach his eye.

"Thanks Dawn" he said softly, smiling at her as his sister yawned as well.

Over the grass came the sound of a mother, calling her child and Dawn rolled her eyes as she recognised her mother's voice. "awwwwwww, already?"

"I guess so. I'm hungry too" He agreed "Do you think your Da will let you come play again tomorrow?"

"I guess so. He sez we are here for the foreseeable. Whatever that means. You know fathers … they sort of think you know what they mean already" Dawn smiled, rolling to catch the little girl in a hug, not bone crushing like you would expect from fellow children but tender, almost respectful, then her mother's voice drifted over again. "Gawwwwwwds. Listen to her, you would think it's the coming of the end!"

Giggles as all three children rose to their feet, their heads and shoulders visible to anyone looking over the field of grass and as the little boy stud brushing off his trousers Dawn impulsively leaned over, pecking him on the cheek and cheekily giggling as she pranced away from him, his half hearted swipe at her meeting thin air as his laughter filled the glen.

His laugh was music, a soft melody that his sister's seemed to harmonise with and Dawn turned towards the tree line where her mother was visible in the shadow, her eyes boring into her. The little girl started to run for her and as she broke the cover of the grass into the grazing area beside the field she transformed, becoming a fawn with those long legs and dappled hide of a yearling.

The two stood hand in hand watching as she skirted around the Doe that was softly scolding her or taking so long to respond and as the mother and child turned to leave the large stag that had been standing further back took a step forward to look at the children now.

"Who were you playing with Dawnie?" he asked gently, surprised to see these little ones out here like this.

"Oh, that's Jax and Jewel. They live over there in the castle" she said as she let her mother nuzzle and check her.

The father blinked, turning his massive head to stare at the two children who were calmly walking closer and he stepped out of the shadow into the light of the late afternoon, walking slowly to greet the little Lord and Lady Harkness-Jones, awe in his eyes as he felt the thrum of the old blood nearing him with each foot step.

He bowed, so deeply that the front points of his sixteen point crown seemed to scrape the ground and Jax tutted softly "No, do not do that. We are just playing. Dawn is a good friend, we do not seek your fealty. Only friendship."

He rose to look at the two, so little and frail yet the power coming off them was making his very skin shiver with delight.

"I do hope she was kind" he finally said.

"She is lovely" the little girl spoke, her head high as she stepped forward showing herself to be her brother's protector and the stronger of the two twins despite appearing the smaller of the two. A good deception that in later life would cause would-be antagonizers much dismay. He found himself smiling at her softly.

"I am Hathor."

"Yes, I know. Uncle John sez you are from the great blood that defended the line" she nodded "You are welcome in our grazing meadows anytime. Family."

He nodded as he whispered back "Family."

He then turned to follow his wife and child who stood waiting to retreat to their evening sleeping area in the deep of the forest where a small camp waited for others with the old blood that had found themselves here.

He had a tale to tell tonight around the campfire as they all talked of their day.

It was true, the rumours now confirmed.

The tree had lit the entire keep with flame.

Magnificent.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The children slammed into the dining room, Ianto pausing as he was half way to his seat and he looked across at John then continued to sit as John knelt to open his arms "My darlings!"

They ran to him with glee, this an unexpected surprise as he was not due for another week and Jack entered to find John on the floor as he wrestled with the two children, Ianto's look of stoic acceptance amusing.

"Once you lot have finished, you will have to wash up again" Jack pointed out, all three freezing, looking at him then getting up with sheepish grins before going to do just that at a wash station.

"I see you found someone to play with out there" Ianto said as he made out nothing had happened and Jax swung to look over at him.

"Dawn, she sez ….sorry Tadda. Says. She says that there is a camp in the woods, full of them. Shifters" Jax said excitedly, "They keep coming like there is a calling."

"She might be back tomorrow. We can play again tomorrow right?" Jewel added, always looking ahead.

"If she wishes" Ianto agreed, watching as they all returned to sit at the table, John taking a moment to settle Jewel next to him even as Jax clambered directly into Jack's lap. Ianto waited, the little boy pretending not to see the annoyance before finally moving to his own chair next to him. Daddy's boy these days. The delight in Jack's face each time the child did it tempered Ianto's' desire to scold for it. As time passed and Jack regained his strength, it was clear the children not only welcomed him back but were blossoming with the guidance of their parentals and the love in the bond.

"Well … it's been six months since my return. I am so pleased with this place, it seems as complete as it can be" Jack started a conversation with John.

"No battlements or outer wall" John pointed out and Ianto stifled an eye roll as john had forgotten for a moment where he was. After a beat John remembered why there was no need for such things and laughed softly at himself "Sorry scumpy … of course you are here to defend."

"It' OK. People often overlook me. I like it that way" Ianto winked, pouring some mead for the men as the kids both checked their fresh milk. Moving in unison.

"So. Jack. Saw your Da" John said calmly, Ianto's hand freezing as he glanced over at John in a silent scold but John continued like nothing had happened there "He was hoping to come visit for the kid's birthdays."

"I don't see why not" Jack shrugged, Ianto blanching as he now glared openly at John. Jack added "Five. I missed so much … these last months have been a balm in so many ways. Ianto … you did such a wonderful job of raising our children."

Ianto was still bristling, looking at Jack with a frown then he went still, looking to the doors "Something is coming."

"Don't you mean someone?" John frowned.

"No. Ianto rose to walk towards the door … something. Something evil this way comes" Ianto's voice had gone deeper and Jack felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as John leapt to his feet and looked at the children.

"Do we move them?"

"No. It's not that close. Not yet. Some are running ahead, open the doors!" Ianto demanded and the servants scurried to please their master, swinging the doors wide as a group of creatures fell into the light, panting and obviously distressed, it was the young doe that he was focusing on.

"Sire, bad men. They come … the camp…" she panted.

Ianto was tuning, enraged as he knew what she was trying to say and John groaned as he signalled the servants to take the children below into the solid area of the castle then he followed Jack who was already running after Ianto.

"Jack" John yelled "Jack, you will never catch him!"

.

..

.

Ianto slammed through the trees in the camp and found several men there in Hartman uniform, some creature already dead or dying. They had come to attack these poor creatures, the gentle folk and he was so angry that he roared with rage, flying at them with such a righteous anger that by the time he reached them sparks were flying from his fingers.

Those that had been cowering and afraid now straightened up as they watched their King Become, his eyes glowing as he snarled and slammed his hands into the nearest man, the scream terrible as the man felt unimaginable pain, thrust back against a tree but dead before the branches swept down to seize his lifeless body then fling it into the air then it disappeared into the night.

The others ran as the creature rampaged with renewed strength.

The world revolted.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto returned home in silence, his feet dirty and his hands covered in both dirt and blood. He had tried to wipe them on the grass but there was just so much.

Jack walked down the steps to greet him "Ianto. Where the hell did you go? I tried to follow but…"

"I travelled on the wind" Ianto said softly "You could not catch me even if you were already on horseback. I was there within a breath."

"How?"

"The blood" Ianto pulled Jack from the steps back into the darkness "I travelled on the wind. Like I said … the old blood is difficult to explain … wind is part of it. How else does Fire breathe? Air is part of what can be controlled."

"Part?"

Ianto kissed him softly then whispered "Your parents are welcome to come visit but I would prefer a picnic out in the meadow or something rather than a formal thing in the keep. Your mother does not like the castle and a picnic is less annoying for her. Less likely to make her bristle."

"The kids would like that too .. a nice sunny afternoon" Jack smiled as he nodded, "I will send them invitation for that."

Ianto was pleased that Jack had forgotten the pending argument but knew sooner to later he would have to clear the air.

.

.

.

.

.

They came with no gifts which annoyed Ianto but he tried hard not to show it as the children did not notice, smiling politely as Jack's mother swept past him without acknowledging him to rush to Jack, hugging him to her like he was still in some danger.

The kids were in the long grass, running and laughing as Franklin watched them with quiet joy, the laughter echoing over the field on the wind. He saw his son in the little boy but it was the girl that took his eye, her hair flying behind her like it was being grabbed by unseen spites as she squealed and ran, her face glowing with the innocence of a well loved child.

Then he saw it. It was a moment, like seeing a glint in the sunlight that is not there in the next blink … something was grabbing her hair. He froze, his breath catching in his throat as he saw her turn to look back at the small creatures, then he knew he was falling, his wife crying out with horror as he hit the ground.

He knew his wife was talking to him but he was looking up at the man who stood back watching the children while his family fussed on him. Ianto's eyes shining with the sunlight.

"Come on now" Ianto called out "Come sit and be polite to your visitors!"

The kids raced over as Franklin sat up, accepting a drink of water as Jack and Emma fussed on him, Ianto looking at him with such calm that he felt it as well, rising unsteadily to his feet "Sorry about that. Must be the sun."

The ground rumbled, moved and a sprout…. A sapling … everyone watched as a tree grew, becoming a large trunk that you could not place your arms around, the canopy reaching over them and Ianto canted his head as he asked calmly "Better?"

Emma was now the one feeling faint as Franklin started to laugh softy. The children started to dance around the tree as Jack stood dumbfounded, staring up at the leaves that rustled softly in the breeze.

"Ianto? What…what…."

"It's the old magic in the dirt. The place is coming alive, the entire area waking up as I walk the land. Things are changing, the old ways renewing and a new age is dawning in the land of men and beast." Ianto held out an apple and Franklin accepted it, biting into it and humming at the sweetness that slid down his throat. "You see? The reason why she wants this place is also the reason she will never get it. Silly cow has no idea what this place is."

"What is that?" Emma asked.

Ianto smiled softly at her as one would a silly child and said slowly "Torchwood is the home of the Dragons."

"Dragons" she snorted, "Stuff and nonsense."

"Says the woman who just watched a tree grow in a moment instead of thirty years" Franklin snarled, suddenly coming to life "What the hell is wrong with you that you still deny the truth, even when it is shown before you!"

"It' OK Franklin, everyone must accept at their own speed" Ianto soothed "She knows full well but does not like the foul taste in her mouth. It's ok … dirt is dirt whether you love it or taste it I guess."

The grass rustled and a small rabbit hopped to into the sunlight, Ianto smiling as he knelt to address it "Embery. Hello there, thought you were on the border today."

"Yes sire" a deep masculine voice boomed out, Franklin snorting with shock as his wife paled "Hartman's men walk the edge line … we have pulled the younglings back but the Crows still watch."

"Good, keep that going until one steps into our dirt .. see what they get now the worms are awake. They might finally bring them out into the light" Ianto assured the rabbit and with a wrinkled nose it bowed, then turned and hooped away.

"Worms" Emma snorted "What good are worms!"

"It is not the size of the dog in the fight, it is the size of the fight in the dog" Ianto rose and brushed his immaculate clothing turning to look at her "and my worms have teeth too."

Oh yes.

Don't fuck with the fire worms!


	4. Chapter 4

4

She came three days later, in broad daylight with her guards in formation as if this were some prearranged meeting and from the moment she stepped over the border line Ianto knew and waited, sending the children down to the village to play with the others, soon lost in the group and unable to be seen as anything other than just two more beach dwellers.

Jack was the nervous one, his interactions with this woman had not been pleasant and to know she was about to enter his home was something he …

"She will not enter." Ianto said softly as he stood while servants adjusted his clothing.

"What?" Jack looked over at him nervously.

"I will meet her in the long grass, anything she has to say can be said therein the sunlight. I will not allow her into this house, onto these stones. She will meet me on the field." Ianto said calmly "We will stand where I have the upper hand whether she knows it or not. Piss me off … I fill flex. So not be afraid my love. It is the Becoming time and I am not afraid. To be honest with you … I am … excited. No. nervous but … it is like a relief that it is finally time for this to happen. Whatever she wants, needs or tries … I will not yield."

"OK" Jack said with as much strength as he could, knowing Ianto spoke his truth.

They walked.

In the distance they could see her come, more than twenty men just to surround her and Ianto knew many more were creeping in the trees, silly fools. Creep anywhere you wish .. you are still in my fucking house.

"Hello Yvonne" Ianto said as they came alongside one another.

"I prefer majesty" she said in return.

"If you wish but … I do feel funny being called that" Ianto's retort was quick and Jack blinked as she opened her mouth, then closed it with a snort of distain.

"I come for the stone"

"The stone?" Ianto canted his head with interest, like he had no idea what she wanted.

"The Stone of Life" she snarled "I know you have it here somewhere and I am weary of this fight. Just give it to me and I shall leave you to your pitiful little life. Deny me and I shall crush you and everything you love."

"Huh. Well said. Sorry" Ianto shrugged, his head tipping back slightly as the breeze played across his face, his clothing moving in the breeze and the grass bowing as if in reverence to him "The only stone I have is mine and it was gifted to me by the Gods so … it is not for giving away."

She seemed to be hesitating all the time and he knew why, those creeping around them to enter the keep from the side to snatch his children were in for a nasty shock though, those waiting eagerly for a little sparing match no doubt a surprise and the first scream was high pitched and shrill.

"Ah. Seems one of your men made a break for it. Pity. I would have liked to have been there to see how he responded to a hedgehog army. Cute little buggers but…damn … so angry." Ianto smiled softly "Sounds painful."

Another scream joined the first and Ianto rolled his eyes "Really? Do they know nothing? If one finds a trap the others rush in to look? Gods Yvonne. Can't get good help these days hmmm?"

She was bristling now, her chin tucking in as she looked through her fringe at him and the malice ws raw as she hissed back "You would know you stupid little boy. Look at you … living here in squalor without even a moat or battlements, can't afford to defend?"

A man to Yvonne's left made a small noise and she turned to chastise and could only watch as the ground around the man boiled with something, as if there were some earthquake only happening in that spot.

"My queen?" the man whimpered "What… what is happening?"

"Moles" Ianto answered for her when he saw she could not "You are pissing me off so Moles are digging up to you … be careful they…"

The ground gave way and the man fell from sight like a trapdoor had been opened, his screams fading as the ground swallowed him up, smoothed over and grass moved in to cover the hole, soon gone completely.

"Oops. Just so you know … I did not sanction that Yvonne. Sorry, seems my children as a bit angry with you" Ianto turned to her with a small smile, "Mind you … you did take my Cariad and keep him all this time while I pined and ached for him. I guess … well he ws also tortured for information he could not give by…. That one!"

Ianto pointed to her left and she swung to look at the handsome man who stood behind her in full uniform, his head held high and his muscles bulging out. He looked at her with alarm.

Bugs.

Swarming up his legs as he looked down and screamed in a way that was rather girly for a macho man, staggering back as he slapped at his legs and babbled, Ianto snorting with amusement as her man tripped onto his arse.

"Stop that ... you don't know where he's been" Ianto said and the bugs seemed to wash away, the man left panting with fear, his wide eyes fixed in Ianto. Ianto smiled as he said "Now. What to do, hmmmm?"

"Do I let you leave? Or let them have you."

"I am not afraid of moles… or bugs" Yvonne scoffed.

"No." Ianto pointed behind her "I am referring to the wolves."

She slowly turned to find glowing dots along the tree line, watching them like fireflies. She knew in an instant that they were not fireflies… they were eyes. There must have been at least fifty watching her and her men.

She wondered if she had miscalculated.

What else was coming from the south? Ianto seemed to be looking that way.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto was not sure what it was, the feeling pulling him to look that way was something he had not felt before and he could only stand with the Queen Bitch watching as something approached from the sea… splitting the sky.

A flock of birds?

"Crows" she scoffed "really? You called your pets? I have no fear of…."

Her voice faded as did her sneer when it became apparent they were larger than crows. Five flying in formation with the lead one a bright bloody red that looked stark with the almost blackish greens following it. Ianto chuffed softly with shock as he recognised Dragons.

"Are they…."

"Windy worms" Ianto whispered, the childhood name he had for the pictures in the old paintings of creatures flying on the air like flags in the breeze, their tails whipping behind them. "Oh by the Gods … they are real."

Yvonne stepped back from him with alarm as she finally realised what this meant. The King was in the Castle. As if hearing her Ianto started to whisper the Torchwood Tree poem his mother used to set him to sleep with.

"There stands the tree at the top of the hill.

The torchwood tree so tall.

There is magic in the leaves that whisper

Flowers of flame on each leaf a spark as it lives, then falls.

Beware the fire of the Torchwood tree

It's dragon fire can kill

Bow and remember the power of the old blood

In the tree at the top of the hill"

.

Ianto sighed then said the second part that his mother would whisper in his ear.

.

"The Torchwood Tree is a beacon that calls

Like a lighthouse to those above the tree tops

The tree at the top of the hill.

The flames draw the moths to their flame

Dragon fire, scale and blood

Come to protect and love… or kill"

.

As Ianto said the last word it seemed to echo … Yvonne took another step back as the grass beneath Ianto's feet flamed with bright red flowers, mimicking the Torchwood Tree and to her complete horror a small sapling sprung up beside him, quickly growing to his waist and he looked on with equal shock as it sprouted several leaves.

It was a Torchwood.

Ianto swing and stared at the keep, the tree was reaching for him. More sprouts started to push their way out in two lines, creating a guard of honour from the keep to the man who stood waiting for the Dragons to arrive, his surprise swallowed down as he looked again to the incoming creatures that were now so close he could feel a warmth in the air.

He glanced at Yvonne to see if she felt it too and was surprised to see her hair fanning out behind her as if a hot breeze was blowing in, then he looked around and saw the grass moving as well. Nothing touched him.

The red dragon landed, the ground shaking as she thumped down and impacted, her belly touching as well before straightening her legs and looking down at him with mild interest. The others following with equal impact.

"bore da fy Brenhines" Ianto said softly, recognising a Welsh dragon and she replied in kind to his 'good morning queen' greeting.

"bore da fy Brenin mawr"

"Great king?" Yvonne scoffed "really? My queen, you are going to …"

"You speak?" her loud voice rumbled like thunder before a storm, English not her first language so it was guttural "You DARE speak in the presence of the Brenin?"

Ianto cleared his throat and hid his amusement as Yvonne was reminded that she was just a gnat before dragons and the huge head swung to him with an eyebrow rising. She felt his humour? Ianto didn't know they had eyebrows and was taken with it, looking down from it to the fathomless green eyeball.

"pryf cyn Dreigiau" he repeated his thought and she snorted with amusement, rising to regard the small audience.

"yr ydym yng nghwmni ffyliaid" she said to the other dark coloured dragons and Ianto cleared his throat.

"Yes, I agree. We are in the company of fools. Perhaps we speak old English then? For those who do not know the welsh tongue?" Ianto asked politely "For such a pretty language is clearly lost on them."

"To walk our dirt and not learn the language that speaks on the wind" a male dragon rumbled in the background, his annoyance clear.

"The trouble is … modern man forgets to listen to the wind at all" Ianto sighed, shaking his head as he looked at the handsome bucks that had followed the pretty young queen to investigate the calling of the tree.

"But you hear the wind Brenin" One said calmly, his choice to call Ianto the King in the old Tongue something that felt both strange and uplifting. Ianto liked it. That feeling. Yes. He Was a king.

"Yes. I hear the rain talking to the leaves, the wind to the grass and the sky to the land. As I hear the fire in the blood. I hear things. I know the coming of the flame" Ianto nodded.

"And this one who stands here on our dirt, breathing our air?"

"Of no consequence to me" Ianto relied sagely "She threatens me, thinks she had claim on a land where she can barely clam the breath in her lungs. She is foolish and insignificant."

"Good. For I am hungry" a huge buck said as he lashed out, whipping his head like a snake and by the time Ianto had processed the comment Yvonne was already gone.

One bite.

Ianto wondered if she was sour.

The buck seemed not to mind.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Ianto?"

Ianto turned as Jack walked the pathway of now shoulder high trees, their amazing blood-like torches lighting the way. Without thinking, he reached out to let his hands brush thorough the leaves and Ianto went to call out a warning and then felt foolish as the old blood protected his chosen bond mate. Of course he would not feel the heat, just the affection of the wood.

"These are beautiful" Jack breathed as he came to Ianto, then looked up "But these…. Stunning. WOW!"

"He is a golygus thing" the large Red Queen said conversationally to Ianto and Jack blinked, looking to Ianto who seemed to be struggling for a moment before he whispered to Jack that the queen had just referred to him as he 'handsome' thing.

"Like a pet?"

"Briod" Ianto said calmly to her, "He is my Ngwr."

"Huh?"

Jack! Got the love of … I told her we are wed. You are my husband. I swear to the gods, you are insufferable. You know Welsh! Stop not listening correctly, you know full well what I am saying, you are simply not processing the words!"

"So cute when you are angry" Jack winked, not the least bit concerned that a large Buck had just slid around to smell him with interest "Kissy?"

"Stop it!"

"But… look! Real live dragons." Jack was dunk on excitement "I wanna touch one!"

"Ddigon" Ianto snapped, the welsh word for 'enough' spilling out as he straggled not to lose control of Jack's playful mood. The dragons seemed to have excited him a bit.

"Dragon?"

"No. That's Ddraig" Ianto slapped his hand to his face as the large buck started to make a strange noise. He was laughing.

"yr wyf yn bod yn wirion" Jack explained to the Dragon that he was being silly in flawless Welsh, now making the other dragons laugh as Ianto's hand lowered and he glared at his mate.

"I knew it. All this time. All this bloody time…you…you…"

"Handsome devil?"

"Priciwch" Ianto said forcefully "You Priciwch"

"Prick" Jack repeated, then gasped with fake horror, "In front of the children too!"

Ianto swung to see Jax watching from the long grass and sighed, his daughter no doubt close by as well.

"You have offspring!" Myfanwy rumbled with delight "One of each?"

"Yes, as the prophecy demands. He is the next in line, his older sister by several minutes no doubt the instigator of the jail break out here into the worlds!" Ianto explained and the Dragons all swung their heads to see the little girl standing beside them, where she had been for some time as her cleverness showed.

"You move like air" one said and she bowed her gratitude knowing it was a compliment.

"For a long time we have waited, thought you would never come. Welcome Brenin" Myfanwy said as she lowered her huge head and Ianto stepped forward, taking it in his hands and pressing his forehead between her eyes. The emotion flowing from her was like a balm and he felt stronger and calmer than he had in a long time. Maybe… never. He felt energized.

"Thank you dear queen" Ianto smiled as he stepped back, releasing her and the Dragons all moved back, lumbering and ungainly on the ground, they shot up into the sky and showed they were both lithe and majestic once returned to their natural habitat.

Air.

"Like all fire… they need air to survive" Ianto whispered to himself, watching with glee as the dragons flew into formation and headed off, one of Yvonne's guards on the ground looking up at him with fear, struggling to get up from his hands and knees where he had cowered for the entire exchange.

"Sire, where are they going?"

"To tell the others" Ianto replied, looking down at the man "Do get up. You do not belong in the dirt, it does not want you yet."

The man sheepishly stood and looked at the disappearing blips on the skyline "If… if they are going to tell others…how many are there?"

"Look around you. Once there were as many dragons as blades of grass in this field. Think on that, the world populated with these creatures. Then they started to die out. War. Famine. Man. Then man tried to control so they fled, waiting for the return of their Brenin who might again open the skies to them."

Ianto looked at the trees "See these saplings? How many are there?"

"I see at least a hundred" the man pointed then let his hand fall as more started to sprout, the line becoming two deep each side now.

"See that? Consider those are dragons. Each is a waking giant. The tree is trying to tell you something Marikkit of the Heriffongs." Ianto said softy and the soldier looked at him with horror as Ianto spoke his family name with ease.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Your mother is a shifter. She is a changer to a bird. An Owl I think… yes? You have the touch but do not shift. You do not like it, is scares you. You see ... that is how it dies. Inaction, mistrust. Lack of affection for a gift given by the gods. You should use it. Use it or lose it." Ianto scolded "I am your Brenin. I command you to release your blood."

The soldier felt something in his chest expand, explode and resettle with a new heartbeat, his hand going to touch his chest and coming away with feathers on the back of it like a glove.

"What the hell"

"Hell has nothing to do with this. It is beyond heaven or hell. You are of the old blood, it wakes. I call it home. Welcome my child. I am your Brenin."

The soldier looked at his hand once more then he took a knee, bowing to his king.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Word spread like wildfire… pardon the pun but it is true. By the time Ianto had settled back into his chair after banking in the fire for the evening in their private chambers that night a rider came bursting into the castle waving a decree.

"My lords. They come. They seek" he yelled as he strode the great hall looking for them "They demand audience."

"Oh they do, do they?" Ianto muttered as he rose and walked confidently out into the great hall to greet the man. "I do not care if they come. They will be respectful and wait until morning to piss me off!"

"My lord…."

"SIRE!" a voice boomed as one of the servants strode into the room for another door, pulling his clothing on as he glared at the runner "you speak to the king of this castle, be more feckin polite about it boy. This is the Brenin. Be respectful. Tell those coming that they may pitch camp in the grass of the outer field. Remind them that there is NO hunting on this dirt and in the morning they will be received. If your cooks need anything they are to approach form the side of the keep to speak with our cooks. I warn you though … this place is protected and we do not suffer fools, thieves or danger."

"Crick. It's OK" Ianto assured the man who was bristling, almost shooting a porcupine quill from his neck at them and Ianto smiled as he saw the affection in the man's face as he turned to bow to him before moving back and trying to calm himself before a transformation happened.

"apologies… sire" the runner said with a mixture of annoyance and confusion "I … I was told lords live here."

"Lord Harkness of the Peninsular. I am his husband King Ianto of Torchwood. You walked through the trees to get here, did you not? They light the night at beacons for your journey here. They have come … come to see if it is true and still you ask? After walking beneath an honour guard of trees aflame? Seriously? Think for a moment." Ianto could not hide his amusement "You have travelled from far, and are overly tired. Now as you stand here you see your silliness as I do. Kneel. Be done with it and I shall bless you. Then go back and tell them it is true, I am come. Had you been here a few hours earlier you might have seen the dragons. They were only ehre for a little while, but I feel they will retire."

"Come. I will show you the way out" Crick said with his hands flapping at the doorway, the kneeling man struggling to his feet as the angry servant scolded "they need to rest. You are rude."

"Well now" Jack yawned in the doorway as he watched the men walk from the room, making Ianto turn to look at him "I am a lord. You are a King. I do not know how to feel about that."

"Not really. I am not King until the Dragons ordain me their king. Then they ordain you my mate by Lore. Making you a king or king's consort I guess" Ianto shrugged.

"Oooooo … a consort. What shall we …consort…. With?" Ianto waggled his eyebrows.

"Stop it" Ianto laughed as he slapped at him "That's enough you fiend."

"Come on" Jack sighed as he held out a hand "Let's go to bed. If we are to make them set up camp and wait for us … we will be well rested even if they are not."

"I guess by morning your parents will be here too … your mother wanting a slice of the pie" Ianto groaned "I do not know what is worse. Her pretending to like me now or your father trying to steal our children."

"He does love them" Jack smiled "Thanks for that. Letting him do that all the time. I know you hate it."

"He means no harm. Walking along the shoreline with them picking up shells is a luxury for him. Your mother is a lot of work you know" Ianto agreed as they started up the stairs and Jack laughed softly y as he was forced to agree.

His father was a bloody sanit.

.

.

.

.

"Sire?"

"Crick"

"SHE is coming."

"Thought so" Ianto sighed as he turned from the bed he was making and grimaced, his hand going to his lower back as he stretched "Go find Jack and warn him his parents are almost here. She will pass the camp and will be sooo excited to be regal for something."

"Yes" came a dull reply, those of the keep not liking the rude woman who did not respect their Brenin. Ianto knew her pretence was not lost on anyone here but also that at least it was a start. Forced to see him for himself, hopefully from that they could learn to at least accept each other for Jack's sake.

Then high pitched excited squealing filled the castle and Ianto smiled, someone else coming to visit as well it seems. Ianto knew before he looked out the window that John was riding towards them high in the saddle. He was glaring at the camp as he passed it, his whip clasped in his hand. He did not like them so close to the family he loved dearly. For they were his. His own bristling showed as his hair seemed to move as if in a breeze that did not move the grass.

Old blood wakes.


End file.
